


凤凰灰 Ashes of Phoenix

by Ppyer



Category: 1984 - George Orwell, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha!Aragorn, Alpha!Legolas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppyer/pseuds/Ppyer
Summary: 1984 ABO AU。他们在“最后同盟”一战中失败，索伦开始了他的统治……莱戈拉斯表面上是仁爱部的一个omega，但他其实是个alpha，而且是索伦调查处的得力助手，伪装omega只是为了更好地获得信息，找出那些对索伦不忠诚的人。而更深处，他是盟军的重要将领，潜伏在封锁线内，寻找他们的领袖。阿拉贡看起来只是一个普通的beta职员，直到他遇到了一个在仁爱部工作的omega，等等这是个alpha？而且他还得知自己的父亲是叛军领袖，而他需要继承父亲的遗志，带领封锁线外的人民向索伦的统治发起挑战。They failed in the war, so Sauron took control of the world and started his government. Legolas was a spy working for Sauron, pretending to be an omega so that he could get much information. But he was actually working for the army outside the line.Aragorn was a beta worker in the government, for now, but soon he found that he was son of the leader of the army, and now they come to him, asking him to lead them through the war.





	1. 预告篇

ABO，双A 。  
叶子，假装的上层间谍，被群众认为是媚上的Omega；被统治阶级借此作为探子；实质上是个——反叛军暂时的领袖？  
希望，目前是一个普通上班族，传说中的反叛军真正的领袖，叶子一直在找的人。（这个组织失败的原因之一就是，他们把希望寄托在一个传说上，一个神话故事上，一个预言上。他们找到一个毫无经验的人作为领袖。）

阿拉贡的手颤抖着抚摸那本日记本。这里面有足以让他丧命的秘密。  
思想已经是死罪，何况这里面还有其他罪证。不管是“打倒索伦”，还是他不自觉地写下的欲望，对那种森林和积雪的味道，对小说部那个金色头发的omega。

莱戈拉斯举起手：“我想我们找到了。”  
索伦的眼睛向他转过来。  
“我们找到了埃西铎叛国的证据。”埃莱丹抬起头。莱戈拉斯没有看他，他的眼睛一直热切地看着索伦。但他知道，埃莱丹在看他，还有艾洛赫，格洛芬戴尔埃克西里昂亚玟……整个自由的世界都在看着他。

阿拉贡连眼睛都不眨：“omega，你需要盖住你身上的味道。这是索伦的要求。”  
Omega冷笑了一声：“同志，难道你没有注意我是一位部级的官员？”  
阿拉贡能做的只有尽量控制自己的表情。他紧张地吞咽了一下。只有alpha才能做部级官员。他对这些条例记得一清二楚。

“不够，不够莱戈拉斯！你必须多做点什么！”  
“父亲……”莱戈拉斯想要开口，但他的父亲一个急转身，用目光打断了他。  
瑟兰督伊一字一句地低沉地命令他：“就是今晚，莱戈拉斯，不要出声，但是睁开你的眼睛。你会看着，看着你的父亲是怎么叫他们给蒸发的，跟你母亲一样。”

他终于紧紧抱住莱戈拉斯：“I got you。”阿拉贡抚摸着他的头发，“I got you。”他什么也不能做，只有抱紧他，一遍又一遍地在他耳边重复着：“I got you。”（培养感情）（逐渐了解彼此，疲惫，受到伤害。。）

在梦里，阿拉贡想起父亲塞给他的药，想起母亲用力亲吻他：“埃斯泰尔，我的希望……”他喘着粗气惊醒过来，在黑暗中睁大了眼睛。他闻到空气里浓重的alpha的气息。烟斗和草原，和火焰。他听到了警报的声音。（该死的alpha信息素检测设备！）他想起了莱戈拉斯白天指给他的那条路。他慌乱地跳出窗户。

莱戈拉斯躺在帐篷里。他一动不动，盯着无尽的黑暗。他知道，新的太阳即将升起。

他们这样热烈地看着他，仿佛他是救世主一样，莱戈拉斯这样看着他。阿拉贡觉得眼前白得发亮，这一切都仿佛并不真实。他从未有过这样满足的时候。  
开始组织秘密战斗。

提起家庭。“抱歉，我不该提起的。”“没什么。”  
“莱戈拉斯，你父亲对药物颇有造诣对吧？”“我不想提这件事。”

“我们不是同性恋。”莱戈拉斯朝埃莱丹皱起眉。  
“没有人相信的。莱戈拉斯。他们不会信的。”他热切地看着莱戈拉斯，得意地拉起他的手，吻了吻他的手背。莱戈拉斯的手颤抖了一下。

“我爱你，你知道的吧。”莱戈拉斯盯着他的眼睛恶狠狠地说，他用两手抱住他的脑袋，用几乎能够挤碎的力度。  
阿拉贡觉得头晕目眩：“我知道。我也一样。”他凑上去，用力亲吻莱戈拉斯。


	2. “铁证”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿拉贡·泰尔康泰的手颤抖着抚摸那本日记本。这里面有足以让他丧命的秘密。思想已经是死罪，还有他不自觉地写下的欲望，对那种森林和积雪的味道，对仁爱部那个金色头发蓝色眼睛的omega的欲望。  
> “我想我们找到了。”  
> “铁证。”

阿拉贡·泰尔康泰的手颤抖着抚摸那本日记本。这里面有足以让他丧命的秘密。他们快要把他压垮了。

  
他已经不由自主地想象，或许秘密警察已经抓到了那个倒卖旧货的那个格洛芬戴尔——他的小摊上可以找到很多“最后同盟”大战前才买得到的东西。然后他们从他油腻腻的账本里头发现阿拉贡买了一本笔记本。那些警察很快会找到阿拉贡的住处，搜出这本日记，然后——然后阿拉贡·泰尔康泰就会人间蒸发了。

  
阿拉贡安慰自己，他买东西的时候用的是省下来的香烟，不是还没兑换的烟券，警察们找不到确凿的证据……但这个愚蠢的想法很快被他自己推翻了。只要有一点嫌疑就够了，证据什么的根本不重要。想想在逃的埃西铎，他曾经是另一位领袖，可是现在他是个叛国投敌的逃犯，每天中午群众都会被组织起来参加“仇恨大会”，观看埃西铎的资料片，然后一起咒骂这个罪大恶极背叛人民的人。可实际上，没有人找到埃西铎背叛的证据。

  
至于阿拉贡的罪行——思想已经是死罪，何况这日记本里面还有其他罪证。不管是满怀恨意的“打倒索伦”的口号，还是他不自觉地写下的欲望，对那种森林和积雪的味道，对仁爱部那个金色头发蓝色眼睛的omega的欲望。

 

阿拉贡在上个月当值的时候在仇恨大会上看到了这个omega。此后整整一个月，他总能碰到他。

  
一般来说，部门里面没有多少omega，按照“天赋宗师”——阿拉贡在心里默默地咒骂他的本名索伦——的宣讲，omega为联邦做出贡献最好的方式就是给他们的alpha生产更多优秀的孩子，延续高贵的血脉。但是也有一些特殊情况，一些参加过童子军的omega，如果表现突出，在分化之后仍然会被选中到部门中工作。这种情况很少见，毕竟大部分omega在十二岁分化前就已经有明显的特征：他们美丽敏感，娇小脆弱。他们根本不会被送去参加童子军。只有极少数贵族子弟，如果在分化前没有特别明显的omega的表现，他们会要求参加童子军，因为这是一种光荣。

  
仁爱部的那个omega很显然属于这一个群体。只要看一眼，就能辨认出他高贵的血统，而且他看起来很受尊敬。或许他甚至已经是某个部级官员的伴侣或者情人。阿拉贡猜测后者的可能性更大，因为从他身上看不出拥有家庭的柔顺的气质。他看起来更多的是英俊，甚至有点攻击性。尽管他有时候看起来有些忧郁。

  
阿拉贡一直怀疑自己是不是不太正常——作为一个beta，他对omega的气息似乎太敏感了。他在报纸上见到了太多这样的报道：敏感的beta被omega吸引，对毫无防备的omega出手，酿成惨案。惨案一般指beta被紧随而来的alpha撕碎。阿拉贡不想落到这样的下场，但他又不可抑制地想象，想象冰雪覆盖的森林，想象铺满枯草的冻土，想象刺骨的寒风；想象一颗落下的火种融化寒冰，想象燃烧树木和焦土；想象他的鼻尖抵在那个omega的脖颈的腺体上，想象自己埋在他的身体里，想象他难耐地呻吟，听他沙哑的声音，听他唇齿之间溢出自己的名字。

  
但他甚至不曾听到过那个omega的声音。

  
阿拉贡在第一次巡视的时候就注意到了这个Omega。阿拉贡在当值的时候压低帽檐，背着手穿行在整齐的方阵中，仔细听每个人的喊声，听他们是真的在表达对埃西铎的憎恨，还是装装样子——那些装模作样的家伙八成是叛徒，他们会被揪出来，或许当天就会被“人间蒸发”。

  
仇恨大会上，所有人排成方阵，人站得挤挤擦擦，阿拉贡艰难地从两排的人缝里挤过去，所有人的声音一起吼出来，几乎把他震聋了，他不耐烦地低着头，一双双一模一样的黑皮鞋从他眼前掠过。天那么热，上百的人挤在礼堂里，阿拉贡夹在人墙之间几乎喘不过气来。然后他闻到了。一丝细微的冰冷的气息钻进他的脑子里，那么微弱，似乎只是他的想象，然而阿拉贡仍然像是下巴上挨了一拳，立刻抬起头朝右边看过去。他看到了一双隐约带着戏谑微笑的蓝色眼睛，可他又什么都看不到，仿佛一切都消失了，旷渺天地间只剩他一个，在茫茫的雪原上，森林边缘。寒风让他战栗，但只是包裹住他，容纳他。他没有感受到丝毫的挑衅和危险。阿拉贡立刻明白这是一个omega，只有不曾被alpha标记的omega才有这样包容和和缓的气息。他觉得自己仿佛陷在雪地里，寸步难行。而实际上，阿拉贡甚至没有停下脚步，他继续往前挤，omega金色的长发摩擦着他的肩章。他听到一个尖细的声音，是omega左边那个红头发的小个子；还有一个混沌含糊的声音，是他右边头发灰白的驼背老头儿。他没有听见那个omega的声音。

  
阿拉贡好容易从两排之间挤出来，一同当值金雳·伊鲁伯问他：“有人不出声吗？”阿拉贡抹了一把汗湿的头发，用力闭上眼睛，把眼角的汗水挤掉。他睁开眼，发现金雳有点狐疑地看着他：“没事吧，同志？”他甩了甩头：“没事。没人异常。”他朝方阵做了个手势，就再次钻回令人窒息的人群中。

 

 

 

莱戈拉斯推开家门，听见他父亲的声音远远地从厨房飘来：“脱掉外套吧。”

  
他把外套挂在门廊，一边卷起衬衫的袖子，一边问瑟兰督伊：“换新的供暖设备了？”

  
瑟兰督伊在煮汤，舀起一勺放在鼻子下面闻。热气腾起来，他的眼镜上蒙了一层白雾。高大的alpha把汤勺扔回锅里，摘下眼镜用衣摆擦了擦，才回答儿子：“对。新换的。”

  
莱戈拉斯点点头：“天赋宗师对所有人的关心永远那么周到。方方面面。”

  
瑟兰督伊沉闷地“嗯”了一声，仍然擦他的眼镜。

  
莱戈拉斯靠着厨房的墙，若有所思地问：“领袖一定是alpha对吧。Beta和omega承担不起这种责任。”

  
瑟兰督伊歪着头看着儿子，捏着眼镜折断的那一条腿，捻动指尖把眼镜转了几圈，才回答：“只有最优秀的。”

  
莱戈拉斯点点头。

  
他凑过去闻了闻灶台上的汤。几乎没什么味道，水面上连油花都很少，只有几片胡萝卜孤零零地漂在里面。他也几乎闻不到父亲身上的味道，除了一点油烟味。在他小时候，那种阳光下的密林的气息让他感到安全，但现在这样才是最安全的。

 

“哦对了。”他好像忽然想起来什么，“你得再给我点抑制剂。今天有个alpha，他走近我的时候明显更想跟我打一架，我猜我的抑制剂快失效了。”

  
做父亲的不赞成地摇摇头：“上一瓶我还是两周以前给你的。你用得太快了。”

  
莱戈拉斯耸耸肩：“我可不是要装成beta，想闻起来像个omega需要几倍的量。”

  
瑟兰督伊这位经验丰富的药剂师当然明白这个道理，他叹了口气，换上公事公办的语气：“用药批准呢？”

  
莱戈拉斯从口袋里取出一张叠得整整齐齐的纸，瑟兰督伊把眼镜重新架在鼻梁上，仔细看了看，读出来：“为了中洲的利益……正当目的……调查处莱戈拉斯·默克伍德同志。天赋宗师亲自盖章？”他嘲弄地抬头看着莱戈拉斯，声音却绷紧了，“调查处？你升官了？”

  
莱戈拉斯叹了口气：“在面对omega的时候他们一般会放松警惕，但真正的omega意志太薄弱，他们根本套不出什么话来。能扮成omega的太少了，我当然就成了稀罕‘人才’。职位调动也是理所当然。”

  
瑟兰督伊一声不吭，一把扯过儿子的手腕。莱戈拉斯的手肘内侧多了一个刺青，级别到达一定高度的人才有资格文这样的刺青。瑟兰督伊的神情冷硬起来，他甩掉了莱戈拉斯的手。莱戈拉斯咬住嘴唇，从口袋里掏出一支笔，低声对父亲说：“我很高兴能做力所能及的事情。在用药批准后面签个字，然后把药给我吧。”

  
瑟兰督伊看着被硬塞在手里的笔，还有那张用药批准。他的神情仿佛在注释什么令人憎恶的东西。莱戈拉斯不安地挪动了一下，刚想再出声提醒父亲，瑟兰督伊的手指动了，在批准后面“药剂师”那里随便划上自己的名字。他把批准和笔拍在莱戈拉斯胸口，转身去楼上找抑制剂。

  
莱戈拉斯靠着楼梯的扶手，探头冲楼上说：“虽然我不看重职位，但是我猜这回报告之后我可能又快升迁了。”楼上只有翻箱倒柜的声音，瑟兰督伊并不理会他。莱戈拉斯好像也并不在乎父亲是不是回应，他拨弄着纽扣：“我想我找到‘铁证’了。”

  
楼上的声音停下来，瑟兰督伊拿着一个瓶子出现在楼梯口：“‘铁证’？”他的声音有点发抖，但他很快用笑声掩盖了过去：“最好是真的。”他目光灼灼，紧盯着莱戈拉斯：“否则他可会很失望。”  
“我有把握。”莱戈拉斯有点漫不经心地回答。

  
瑟兰督伊从楼梯上走下来，把瓶子递给儿子。

  
莱戈拉斯小心地把瓶子收好，又问：“有没有什么抑制剂，能让人从小就不像alpha的，或者很好配，不需要这样找药剂师？”

  
瑟兰督伊慢慢点了点头，然而他说出的是：“没有。”

 

 

 

有人敲门。阿拉贡从头发到脚趾都绷紧了。他盯着本子上歪歪斜斜的文字和占据了一整页的半身像。那些秘密警察，他们来抓他了，他很快就会像他的所有家人一样悄无声息地消失。那个omega，阿拉贡有三天没有见到他了，或许已经有人举报他没有在仇恨大会上发出声音，或许他已经消失了，甚至那些秘密警察会拷问他，发现阿拉贡为他提供过庇护。敲门声停了几秒，紧接着又响起来。

  
镇静，阿拉贡。那些警察是不会敲门的。

  
阿拉贡小心翼翼地把本子收在抽屉里，起身去开门。在走过门廊的时候，他从门廊挂着的镜子里看了一眼自己。镜子里的阿拉贡看上去冷漠而空洞。

  
他打开门。有一阵警报的声音。

  
站在门口的是伊欧玟·胡林。胡林夫妇一周前刚搬到阿拉贡的对面，因为胡林先生从首都调到白城任职。

  
胡林太太拘谨地低着头：“泰尔康泰同志……”她看起来有点紧张。“天赋宗师”宣布已婚的beta同样要洁身自好，跟不同性别的人保持距离。阿拉贡能理解她在面对异性时的紧张。

  
“厨房的水管坏掉了——法拉墨去首都出差了，要是他在家肯定一下就能修好，我……”

  
阿拉贡打断了她：“我看看。”

  
不是什么大问题。阿拉贡很快搞定了。胡林太太看起来很感激，她有点语无伦次，但是理智地没说什么。她把阿拉贡送回到门口。

  
警报还在响。

  
在她关上门之前，阿拉贡问她：“顺便问一句——这警报是怎么回事？”

  
胡林太太看起来有点惊讶：“你不知道？他们从昨天就开始搞这个了。是个可以检测alpha信息素的东西。据说有几个叛军的alpha逃出来了，这个仪器可以很快找到他们。”

  
阿拉贡含糊着点了点头，关上了门。

 

 

 

“还有哪位同志要发言？”

  
大厅里一片死寂。

  
莱戈拉斯·默克伍德举起手：“我想我们找到了。”

  
“天赋宗师”索伦，中洲的元首和领袖，正埋头看文件，敷衍地点头让他说下去。

  
“我们找到了埃西铎叛国的确凿证据。”莱戈拉斯停顿了一下，直到索伦的眼睛向他转过来。他接着说：“这次是可以让人民相信的证据。‘铁证’。”他终于把这个词说出来了，这个暗语。坐在长桌另一头的埃莱丹抬起头。莱戈拉斯没有看他，他的眼睛一直热切地看着索伦。但他知道，埃莱丹在看他，家里的瑟兰督伊在看着他，还有远在封锁线之外的艾洛赫，格洛芬戴尔埃克西里昂亚玟……整个自由的世界都在看着他。

  
“所有人都知道埃西铎是个无耻的叛徒。默克伍德同志，我很遗憾地告诉你你白忙了。”索伦看起来不怎么感兴趣，但莱戈拉斯足够了解他。虽然群众每周都会组织仇恨大会，但索伦仍然想要证据。所以莱戈拉斯谦恭地低下头，双手递上一份文件：“您说得对，但是群众总是很顽固，他们看不见事实，除非您把一切摆在他们眼前。请您允许我继续这项工作，我在白城找到了不少可以利用的东西。”

  
索伦哼了一声，但他翻了翻莱戈拉斯递过来的文件，在最后面签了字：“没人比你更适合了，莱戈拉斯。毕竟他们都以为你是个娇滴滴的omega。”他尖锐地笑起来，其他人也跟着大笑。莱戈拉斯自己也笑了：“那些蠢货。”他做了个鄙薄的表情，大厅里的笑声更大了。

 

 

 

阿拉贡在回家的路上闻到了那种熟悉的味道。那种冷冽的气息让他清醒，又让他头晕脑胀。他循着那种熟悉的气味小跑几步，绕过街角看到三个年轻的beta把那个金色头发的omega堵在巷子里。很显然，这些得不到工作的年轻人想从别处沾点便宜。

  
“你们不能这样对一位同志。”他严肃地说，亮出自己的工作证明。

  
他们显然不想招惹麻烦，一个高个子朝阿拉贡涂了口唾沫，他们骂骂咧咧地离开了。

  
那个omega舒了口气，朝阿拉贡走过来。积雪和常绿植物的味道更浓了。

 

阿拉贡连眼睛都不眨：“omega，你需要盖住你身上的味道。这是天赋宗师的要求。”

  
Omega很轻地笑了一声：“总有别的办法可以解决问题。”他朝阿拉贡暧昧地笑了笑，暗示性地贴近了一些，抬起手想要搭在他肩膀上。

  
阿拉贡朝后退了一步，有点警觉起来：“去申请用药批准，然后找药剂师拿药。只有这个办法。”然而他甚至没法从omega身上移开眼睛。这话说出来没有一点可信度。

  
但那个omega真的停下了。阿拉贡没法抑制住自己心里浪潮一样的失望。

  
“正人君子。”omega嘲讽地笑了，伸出一只手：“莱戈拉斯·默克伍德。”

  
阿拉贡用力咽了口唾沫：“阿拉贡·泰尔康泰。”


	3. 信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这封信并没有署名，只在结尾处画了一片山毛榉的叶子，信纸上散发出极淡的冰雪与松针的味道。这种气息让阿拉贡生出一种软绵绵的希望，想要放松下去，想要相信纸上写的每一个字，就算他还完全不知道上面有什么。  
> 他凝视着这双让他辗转反侧的眼睛，看到里面的坚定。他听到莱戈拉斯带着笑意的声音：“你看阿拉贡，是命运叫我找到你了。”

阿拉贡回到家里，习惯性地先看了看邮箱，发现开口上拴着的头发断了。他不敢相信会有人给自己写信，但很显然，邮箱里肯定有什么东西。他站在门口，谨慎地四下看了看，又检查了一下门口的饼干屑。没有被动过的痕迹，那么至少还没有人侵入他家。他又环顾了一下周围，确定没有人之后才打开邮箱，飞快地摸出一样东西，胡乱塞进袖子里，立刻钻进家里。

他坐在桌子旁，小心翼翼地打开抽屉，然后从袖子里掏出信，做出翻找东西的样子弯着腰，将信摊开在抽屉的底部，才阅读起来。

这封信并没有署名，只在结尾处画了一片山毛榉的叶子，信纸上散发出极淡的冰雪与松针的味道。这种气息让阿拉贡生出一种软绵绵的希望，想要放松下去，想要相信纸上写的每一个字，就算他还完全不知道上面有什么。

然而他甚至还是保持了面无表情，仍然埋着头，用手指按住信的边角。

信很短，阿拉贡几乎扫了一眼就看完了。他一个字都没记住，只大致明白了信的意思：有人得到了他的帮助，希望当面致谢。如果他愿意结识一位新的战友，那么就在明天“仇恨大会”之后趁午餐时间到食堂窗口东边那个断了一条腿的小桌。如果他没有恶意，就把肩部绣着眼睛的臂章褪到手肘的位置，他的朋友也会做相同的表示以便认出对方。

阿拉贡犹豫了一会。已近傍晚，天还没有黑，但这个藏着秘密的房间位于房间内侧，因此光线已经暗了下来。他划亮了一根火柴，紧盯着跳跃的火苗。

 

胡林太太正在客厅里织毛衣。她的手很巧，随着凹凸不平的图案，毛衣上出现着一行行字母。她对面的沙发上坐着一个金色头发的年轻男人，他的手里也有两根织针，看起来同样是竹制的。那两根针在他的手指间飞快地转动，好像并没有碰到他的手指，又好像被服服帖帖地粘在他的指间。转动的时候，针的尖端闪着寒光，是金属的内芯透过磨破的竹皮露了出来。那件毛衣织到了腰的长度，伊欧玟·胡林抿住嘴唇，小心地把毛衣交给对面的莱戈拉斯。

莱戈拉斯的一只手仍然飞快地转动着织针，另一手从伊欧玟手里接过毛衣。他飞快地扫了一眼就拆掉了一半毛线，随后搓搓手指，调整了一下那两根织针，开始重新织那件毛衣。他的动作像蜘蛛吐丝一样轻快自然，然而针尖上的点点寒光让他看起来充满危险的气息。伊欧玟看着莱戈拉斯，情不自禁地坐得更端正一些。她还很年轻，对那位传说中的领袖和眼前这位传奇的战友充满了兴趣，因此一边敬畏不已想要正襟危坐，一边又探出头去看莱戈拉斯手下出现的字母。她无声地读着，忍不住开口问：“那么就是说我们光荣的事业……”她的眼睛里绽放出光彩。莱戈拉斯低着头，手里的动作没有停下，然而他的面部肌肉柔和起来，嘴角向上扬，几乎形成的一个微笑。他没有隐藏声音里的喜悦：“是的，我们的领袖，他将会带领我们。”

突然炸响的敲门声让他们几乎弹了起来。在厨房里的胡林先生也探出头查看。法拉墨·胡林是个文质彬彬的小伙子，一个守规矩的beta，是部门的好职员。他的同志们总是惊叹于他柔顺的好脾气。  
胡林先生对太太说：“应该是邻居。”然而如果他的同事们看到他现在的神情，恐怕会认不出他来。他手里握着锅铲，然而不会有人怀疑，要是他想，没有人能从他手里逃命。他指了指背后挤挤擦擦的厨房，示意莱戈拉斯躲在里面——厨房里杂乱的味道可以掩盖莱戈拉斯的踪迹。伊欧玟看着几乎只能站得下一个人的厨房，迟疑了一下：“织毛衣的交流应该还算合理？”

莱戈拉斯摇了摇头，跨步进了厨房。

伊欧玟吸了口气：“有时候我觉得我们该找个机会结识一下莱戈拉斯·默克伍德，他看起来是个优雅的omega，我想问他一些关于沙发花样的问题。”1*

 

胡林夫妇打开了门，发现阿拉贡·泰尔康泰站在门口。他好像正盯着门口发呆，胡林夫妇打开门的时候他几乎被吓了一跳，有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。他先朝胡林先生伸出手去：“阿拉贡，泰尔康泰，就住在对面。”

胡林先生跟他握了握手：“法拉墨·胡林。这位是我的太太伊欧玟。请问您有什么事？”

泰尔康泰又摸了摸鼻子：“我的臂章缝线开了，不巧这个月分配的线用完了，想问您借一截。”他把手里巡逻队的臂章冲胡林晃了晃。胡林夫妇露出了肃然起敬的神情。

胡林先生朝太太点点头，这位娇小的女士迅速回到屋里，从针织袋里找出一卷线来。

泰尔康泰是个体面人，他礼貌地不去看胡林太太，但他忍不住皱起来的眉头和抖动了一下的鼻翼引起了胡林先生的注意。法拉墨回头看了一眼客厅，确信没什么引起怀疑的东西，于是装作漫不经心地问：“泰尔康泰同志，有什么情况吗？”

泰尔康泰摇了摇头：“我只是想，成个家真是不错，有人照料家里，连分配的物品也能更全一些。”

胡林先生严肃地回答他：“是的，天赋宗师高度评价了家庭的作用。您也应当尽早成家，同志。”

泰尔康泰好像才回过神来，胡乱点点头：“是的，是的。您说的对极了。”胡林太太已经取了线回来，把线交给泰尔康泰。

泰尔康泰向他们道了谢，又对胡林太太夸赞道：“漂亮的毛衣。”他又朝胡林先生道别：“你有个好妻子和幸福的家，同志。再会。”

法拉墨长出一口气，关上了门。莱戈拉斯已经从厨房里钻了出来，他的头发上沾了点灰尘。他皱着眉看着沙发上的毛线——他们早就把带有字母的部分拆开，然而因为反复拆卸，毛线已经成了卷曲的一堆。

莱戈拉斯咬了咬牙：“但愿……”

 

阿拉贡从食堂窗口东边的小桌旁边经过，他的臂章摇摇晃晃地垂在手肘的位置。那张桌子早先断了一条腿，后来一直也没有修好，只拿一厚沓画着埃西铎的脸的通缉令垫起来。他注意到金雳坐在那张桌子旁。他的心脏收紧起来，他的眼睛开始严密的检查他袖子上代表眼睛标志的臂章。然而那个标志别在规定的位置。阿拉贡不知道该失望还是该松一口气。上次他遇到莱戈拉斯之后，金雳扑捉到了他短暂的心不在焉，从那以后阿拉贡在面对金雳的时候总会觉得不自在。他决定先到其他地方坐下。可是金雳显然已经看到了他。他招了招手。阿拉贡只好向金雳点点头走过去坐下，打定主意不主动说话。

金雳一边用勺子舀土豆泥，一边翻看着桌子上的报纸。他往嘴里塞了一勺土豆泥，咽下去之后“呸”了一声，做了个苦脸：“总是这么难吃。咱们向天赋宗师效忠，可也要填饱肚子不是？”

阿拉贡礼貌地笑笑：“天赋宗师总有他的道理。”他说完之后又想封上自己的嘴——他的语气恐怕太过嘲讽了。然而金雳似乎没有注意到他话语里的讥嘲，不满地皱起眉：“别敷衍我，老兄！”

阿拉贡埋下头去闻那一碗黏糊糊看起来简直恶心的汤，没再接话。

金雳怒气冲冲地“哼”了一声，把勺子扔回到碗里，发出混沌的“当”的一声。他端着餐盘走掉了。

阿拉贡对面的位置终于空了出来。然而他不敢抬头去看过往的人，只能紧盯着面前餐盘里寡淡的萝卜，研究上面干柴似的纹路。他夹起点东西填到嘴里，又根本不知道自己在吃什么。他悄悄地把臂  
章又朝下扯了扯，并且开始怀疑自己是不是记错了信的内容。

不知过了多久，他眼睛的余光终于等到另一副餐盘落在桌子对面。这下他不用抬头就知道对面的人是谁，因为他闻到了他的气味，是那个当他在方阵中穿行感觉仿佛被扼住口鼻时让他精神一振的气  
味，是那个在小巷口指引他赶走那几个小混混的气味，是他认为信纸上有的气味，是他在胡林夫妇家门口闻到的气味。是那个他日思夜想的气味。

阿拉贡感觉自己手臂上的肌肉绷紧了起来。他猜想自己的紧张甚至表现在了脸上，因为他听到莱戈拉斯声音里带着点笑：“别紧张，泰尔康泰同志。”

阿拉贡的心在听到这个声音之后剧烈地跳动起来，他简直怀疑莱戈拉斯能够听到他的心跳。他抬起头，谨慎地看了莱戈拉斯一眼。

“默克伍德同志，请你记住我们的性别差别，我们应该注意保持距离。”

这下莱戈拉斯真的笑了：“这个你可以放心，我没有alpha情人，你不用担心我举报你什么的。”

阿拉贡感觉自己脖颈的肌肉放松下来，他故作镇静地点点头：“这样最好，否则你已经是不忠诚了。而且即便这样你也还是要注意洁身自好。”他叉起一块萝卜。

莱戈拉斯握着刀叉，两手悬空架在餐盘两侧，却并不动手开始吃饭：“我还以为你早就发现我不忠诚的证据了？”

阿拉贡的手心开始出汗了，他几乎捏不住手里的餐具。他放下叉子，用勺子搅着那碗汤，勺子和碗碰撞出难听的声音。他平静了一下才说：“所以呢？你当初可没出声。”

莱戈拉斯转动了一下手里的叉子：“所以？所以我觉得你是我们的盟友，否则为什么你发现了我但是没举报我？”

阿拉贡在听到“盟友”这个极具煽动性的词时猛地抬起头来，几乎想要去捂住莱戈拉斯的嘴。“你怎么敢……”

莱戈拉斯神秘莫测地笑了，冲他竖起一根手指：“因为我知道这里没有窃听器。”

现在阿拉贡真的呆住了，而莱戈拉斯则继续说下去：“天赋宗师说，他的耳目在我们呼吸的空气里，他每时每刻看着我们，听着我们的话，可是我知道这不是真的。窃听器这种东西顶多装在几个重点监视对象的家里；至于公共场所，每个人都是监视器。至于现在，我敢说没人有胆子来找我的麻烦，所以我们大可开诚布公地谈一谈。”

阿拉贡这才环视四周。确实，自从莱戈拉斯坐在这里，很少有人再靠近他们。有些人朝他们投来意味深长的目光，但也并不上前，确实没有人能听到他们的对话。他收回视线，狐疑地问眼前这个看起来胸有成竹的omega：“你怎么知道？我怎么确定你不是在骗我？”

莱戈拉斯无所谓地耸了耸肩：“我没法证明，信不信随你。”他用叉子在餐盘里翻捡了一下，嫌恶地皱起眉。“我知道的可多着呢，比如他已经牺牲了。”他一面说，一面用沾了汤汁的叉子在垫桌子的通缉令上划了个叉。阿拉贡探头看了一下，那个叉正画在埃西铎的脸上。

“那我们每天……”

“群众需要一个仇恨的对象。远大的理想很难让他们团结起来，共同的仇恨才是最好的粘合剂。天赋宗师需要让他的追随者听话，他不需要让他们知道真相。”莱戈拉斯说着发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑。“他  
只想通知我们，利用我们，叫我们什么都不想，成为他手下的工具罢了。”

阿拉贡不说话了，用叉子戳着萝卜。莱戈拉斯在等他回答。最后他笑了：“要是我通过了测试，天赋宗师会给我怎样的职位？”

“什么？”

“同志，你的试探太明显了。我确信我的忠诚，所以这个试探不是要惩罚我，而是在检验我是不是合格，对吗？我想您是上面的人，来底层寻找有能力的接班人。”

他听见莱戈拉斯深深地吸了一口气，这是对面的人第一次表现出了一点焦躁。

“我能够理解你的谨慎，但是请相信我！我们同样是对这个世道感到不满的人，想要为这个世界做出一点事情。”阿拉贡还是低着头，他生怕自己在看到那一双蓝眼睛的时候就选择毫无条件的相信莱  
戈拉斯。

莱戈拉斯的声音严厉起来：“如果你真的对索伦忠心不二，那为什么当时没有告诉你的同伴，说有一个人在仇恨大会上不出声？你怀疑我是探子，用这种‘钓鱼’的办法找出不忠诚的人来，那我为什么非要用这样的办法，把我自己搭进去？或者，你现在还活得好好地，这就是证据！难道你以为自己有什么价值，值得一个探子陪你演戏，放长线钓大鱼？”

这是实话，一旦被怀疑有异心，会被立刻秘密蒸发，阿拉贡绝对没有办法活到现在。他的理智也开始动摇了：你听，他说的不对吗？情感继续添油加醋：看看他的眼睛吧，这样明亮的眼睛，难道会说谎吗？

阿拉贡·泰尔康泰挣扎着沉默片刻，还是问出了又一个问题：“你在仇恨大会上从来不出声吗？”

莱戈拉斯不明白他为什么这样问，但还是如实回答道：“是的，我从未诋毁我心目中的领袖。”

“那为什么是我呢？之前从来没有人抓到你吗？”

莱戈拉斯·默克伍德从这充满疑问和好奇的话里面听出了软化的意思，真心实意地笑了：“没有，阿拉贡，你是唯一一个发现我不出声的人。其他人从来分不清声音是谁发出来的。”阿拉贡在听到自己的名字被这个声音说出来的时候，终于忍不住抬起了头。他凝视着这双让他辗转反侧的眼睛，看到里面的坚定。他听到莱戈拉斯带着笑意的声音：“你看阿拉贡，是命运叫我找到你了。”

 

1*这一段主要的情况是，他们通过毛衣“打字”交流，方便毁灭证据以免被人发现，而且一个已婚的beta女士和一个“omega”也不容易引起怀疑。他们说出口的话都既可以内部理解，又可以给外人合理的解释。伊欧玟这里不是很想叶子躲到厨房里面——叶子可以说是她的偶像了，谁也不想给偶像这个待遇不是？但很显然，就算有合理的解释，他们也最好不要被人发现接触，所以伊欧玟最后说，不如制造一个机会，让他们光明正大地结识对方。  
2*叶子确信希望跟他们一条战线，一方面因为希望当时没向上头报告，反心已露，另一方面是，他们很早就监视着希望，内定他做领袖，所以叶子可以直接剖白；希望对叶子就不一样了，他觉得叶子是盟军那一边的，但又不敢确定，生怕是索伦的坑，所以反复试探。


	4. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现在他什么也做不了，只有抱紧他，一遍又一遍在他的耳边重复着：“I got you.”  
> 我接住你了，莱戈拉斯。

“阿拉贡，是命运叫我找到你了。”

阿拉贡错愕地看着莱戈拉斯兴奋的蓝眼睛。他有点头晕。莱戈拉斯在他的注视下从口袋里抽出一条手绢轻轻擦拭了一下嘴角，又把它重新叠放好。他已经结束了用餐。阿拉贡低头看看自己被叉子戳得满目狼藉的餐盘，不知道怎么将谈话继续下去。

莱戈拉斯替他解决了这个问题。优雅的omega朝他倾身过来，微笑着：“现在你是不是该请我到你家里去？我记得你今天下午没有工作。”

“什么……”阿拉贡张口结舌，他觉得一定是自己昏了头了。

然而omega已经挽住他的手臂，做出一副亲密的样子：“走吧。”

阿拉贡被半拖半拽着走出了食堂，身边的人好像全都在看他们，他忍不住想要回头看看，然而莱戈拉斯低声阻止了他：“让他们看见，这才是最  
保险的办法。”

“可是这违反了……”

“还记得我告诉你的吗？他们最擅长的是欺骗，阿拉贡。你说的那些规定，没错，他们存在，然而现在我正在做的，这才是最经常发生的事，你  
明白吗？他们一面说，不同性别的人要保持距离，一边又觉得那些能洁身自好的是伪君子；他们要求贞洁，又觉得淫乱才是本能。要是咱们两  
个一道吃饭之后没有一同回家，他们才更觉得我们有所图谋，不可信。你记住了吗，阿拉贡？”

 

在回家的路上，他们也收获了无数的目光，意味深长又羡慕。阿拉贡的胳膊由莱戈拉斯挽着，他的鼻尖萦绕着omega若有若无的气息，这叫他不能不有一种飘飘欲仙的征服感，仿佛他整个人都膨胀起来，行走在云端。然而那些目光又叫他觉得芒刺在背，不能不想起那些条令和要求。莱戈拉斯看起来对此习以为常，可阿拉贡难免感到紧张。他侧过头——莱戈拉斯几乎跟他一样高，他从前根本没想到omega也可以有这样的身形——在莱戈拉斯耳边问他：“他们真的不会举报我们吗？”

他的眼睛暂时停留在莱戈拉斯的脸上，捕捉到了他向上扬起来的嘴角。莱戈拉斯先是对他的行为表示了赞许：“你做得越来越好了，不要把腰挺得那么直，亲昵一些。”阿拉贡不自在地朝他又贴近了一些。Omega这才继续补充道：“不用在意他们。那些认识我的人，他们不敢说什么；那些不认识我的人，他们或许会做一些傻事……但请相信我，他们的抱怨根本没法向上传达，在信息传达到中游的时候，我的身份足够让凡是跟我有关的信息都被截住。”

阿拉贡感到疑惑。他曾经想象过这种体制，但他万没想到莱戈拉斯已经尊贵到了这样的地步。呸，他不应该说“尊贵”。这是一个平等的社会，尽管有些公民会比其他人更平等。1*

他们终于到达了阿拉贡的家。莱戈拉斯在门口停住，露出了一个微笑。阿拉贡有些疑惑地看着他。莱戈拉斯向他解释：“信箱，我往里面投敌过  
一封信。”他好像想到了什么有趣的事，大声笑起来。

阿拉贡的邻居，胡林太太，听到声音打开门，好奇地伸出头来看了看，但又立刻缩回头关上了门。

莱戈拉斯向阿拉贡做了个手势：看吧，这才是人们的态度。

他们也关上了门。

莱戈拉斯脱下外套挂在门口。他里面只穿着一件短袖的衬衫，他的手臂落下来的时候，阿拉贡几乎不能动弹了。

因为阿拉贡看到了他手肘内侧的一个刺青。只有部级官员才有这样的刺青，而只有alpha才能做部级官员。他确信自己对这些条例记得一清二楚。

所以莱戈拉斯是一个部级官员，一个alpha。他并不是阿拉贡一直以为的omega。天啊。那么索伦的探子确实已经发现了阿拉贡不忠诚的迹象。这就是他们派来的人了。所有的一切，这只是一个圈套。

阿拉贡的大脑在这种危险的时候却愈发冷静起来。

如果他们真的发现了什么罪证，那么我早就该人间蒸发了。他想。随后他又想起所有人对待莱戈拉斯的态度——他们都认为他是omega。那  
么……

“所以你还没有昏过去？”莱戈拉斯的声音打断了他。他坐在靠墙的桌子上，饶有兴趣地看着他。或许是阿拉贡的心理暗示，此刻看来，他脸上  
omega的柔软已经剥除了，棱角和力度甚至对阿拉贡造成了视觉冲击，仿佛洗掉了惨白的浮粉，真实而鲜活的面容随着呼吸露出来。

阿拉贡冷静地回答他：“我为什么要昏倒？”

莱戈拉斯从桌子上跳下来：“难道你没看到这个？”他伸出胳膊，那个黑色的文身扎着阿拉贡的眼睛，叫他生出一种欲望，想要剜掉这一块皮  
肉，将这印记永远地除去。然而他弹动了一下手指，漠然扫了一眼这个图案，反问莱戈拉斯：“你是个alpha，这又怎样呢？我还活得好好的。”

“啊哈……我以为你会很害怕的？我们在食堂的时候你可是谨慎得很。”莱戈拉斯绕着他转了一圈，他的眼睛里终于显现出一点兴趣。

“不管你到底是谁，我都已经做出选择了，这时候谨慎已经没用了。”阿拉贡说着，绕开莱戈拉斯，把自己的外套也脱下来。他还是没有办法长  
时间直视那双蓝眼睛。

“我总算相信你是我们想要的人了。”莱戈拉斯的声音轻快地在他背后响起来。“重新介绍一下吧，在封锁线这边，我是调查处的，索伦叫我装成  
omega，好查探各种信息。”阿拉贡有些惊讶的转过身来，这就解释了莱戈拉斯为什么几乎有恃无恐。而莱戈拉斯继续说下去，他的蓝眼睛——  
在今天下午，这双眼睛里充满了对这个世界规则的洞悉和厌恶——而现在，才终于仿佛月光透出乌云，露出了符合他年龄的骄傲和希望：“在封  
锁线那一边——他们叫我默克伍德将军。”

 

阿拉贡从来没想过自己真的能与封锁线另一边有什么关系，那是传说中的世界，是仇恨大会上所有人抨击的地狱，是格洛芬戴尔悄悄塞给他的  
禁书里反抗者的天堂，是父亲的笔记里一颗正在冉冉升起的星星。

而现在，他得到了来自封锁线另一边的消息，而且与一位自称是对面将军的年轻alpha有了直接联系。他在心里还是用“自称”这个词，毕竟没有  
多少消息能透过封锁线，莱戈拉斯是他唯一的信息源泉。无从佐证的消息总让他感到不确切。不过随着莱戈拉斯与他的关系日益密切，这一点  
疑虑也越发消散了。

莱戈拉斯开始频繁出现在他的家中，向他传授近身格斗和秘密通信的技能。甚至有一天，他没有得到莱戈拉斯的指示，然而在他回到家里的时  
候，发现莱戈拉斯正坐在桌子旁，好奇地指着他的抽屉：“我能打开看看吗？”

他小心地点点头，在莱戈拉斯翻看东西的时候问他：“你怎么进来的？”

莱戈拉斯打开他的日记本看了看，心不在焉地用下巴指了指卧室的窗户：“那边。”他紧接着又朝厨房歪了歪头：“卧室的窗户容易进来，不过要  
是想无声无息地逃跑，厨房那边倒是有一条很好的路——从厨房的窗户下去，在楼下伊鲁伯家的窗台那里往左。过去那里有个消防梯，现在早  
拆掉了，不过消防斧还在，拿那个斧子，再下到二楼……”

阿拉贡打断了他：“二楼全是封住的窗子，窗台早坏掉了。”

莱戈拉斯把眼睛从抽屉里的物件上抬起来：“你注意到了？这就是为什么要消防斧——”

“劈开窗子跳进去，再找个别的地方出来？”

“没错！”莱戈拉斯轻快地笑了，举起一个小瓶子问阿拉贡，“这是什么？”

阿拉贡看了一眼，那是他的药瓶。

“药，治疗哮喘用的。”莱戈拉斯看起来有点疑惑，阿拉贡知道他再奇怪什么：“我父亲留下的药方，都是些很平常的药，不用开处方的那种。”

莱戈拉斯点点头，把东西仔细放回抽屉，站起身来：“说点正事儿。我今天来找你，是请你到我家去一趟。总不能永远都是我过来找你，你也要  
去我那儿几次。”

阿拉贡警惕起来：“难道有人发现不对劲了？”

莱戈拉斯的回答模棱两可：“这些事我会处理好，你收拾一下跟我走就好。”又补充道：“我的父亲很严格。你说话小心点。”

 

阿拉贡跟着莱戈拉斯走进了一所低矮的小房子。他有些惊讶：“我以为你的住宿条件会……”

莱戈拉斯有点紧张地转动钥匙：“我在安格班有自己的寓所，但是在这边，我跟我父亲瑟兰督伊住在一起。”

阿拉贡不能不注意到莱戈拉斯在提起父亲的时候言语中透露的尊崇。他还想说什么，但莱戈拉斯竖起手指，示意他安静。

他们走进门，仿佛走进了黑暗。莱戈拉斯摸索着打开灯，低悬在天花板上的电灯发出昏黄的光，破破烂烂的家具挤在一起，反倒显得更叫人气  
闷。

“父亲？”莱戈拉斯试探着问。

他们的头上传来脚步声。一个高大的身影出现在房间角落的楼梯上。那个人逆光站着，看不清样子，他在楼梯上站了一会，冷漠地“哼”了一  
声，就要转身重新上楼去。莱戈拉斯急忙抓住阿拉贡的手，向前了半步：“父亲，这是阿拉贡，我跟您提到过他。”

楼梯上的瑟兰督伊停住了。这次他从楼梯上走下来，来到灯光照得到的地方。阿拉贡终于看清了他的脸。第一眼看上去，他们的容貌十分相  
近。瑟兰督伊有着与莱戈拉斯极其相似的金色头发和蓝色眼睛，但这颜色都更加浅淡，而且他高挺的鼻梁上架着断了一条腿的眼睛，使得他的  
眼睛更看不清楚，故而这叫儿子看起来生动的颜色却叫父亲显出些冷漠的样子来。而他的眉毛也与莱戈拉斯不同，莱戈拉斯的眉毛仿佛贴着眼  
眶的河流，向眼角处汇聚过去，因此在微笑起来的时候仿佛春风拂面，使得他下颌端方的棱角也柔软起来。而瑟兰督伊，他面容的棱角已经被  
消磨殆尽了，然而眉毛的末梢仍然略微上扬，似乎告诉访客，这里的主人习惯于傲慢地扬起眉，把不速之客赶出去。

这种倨傲的神情叫阿拉贡有些恍惚，仿佛在另外什么地方见过。他知道自己这样盯着瑟兰督伊看是很不礼貌的，然而如果他不能搞清楚这一  
切……

他专注于自己的回忆，以至于没有意识到，默克伍德父子没有指责他的无礼，而是静静地等着他的反应。瑟兰督伊最后有些不耐烦，摘掉眼镜  
抬起下巴，就在他要开口的时候，仿佛一道闪电划过阿拉贡记忆的深夜，年轻人叫出声来：

“我见过你！”他意识到自己的失礼，赶紧补充道：“我是说，在我父亲的老照片上。”

瑟兰督伊冷酷的神情终于发生了一点松动，他先扫了一眼莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯低下头去，随后他向阿拉贡追问道：“那是一张怎样的照片？”

“我记不清楚了……”阿拉贡有些懊丧地拿手锤一下脑袋，“上面有很多人，您和我父亲，你们坐在长椅上，我父亲手里拿着一本书，后面还站着  
几个人，你们应该都是差不多的年纪。”

瑟兰督伊一言不发地上楼取出一张照片给他看，阿拉贡点点头：“这几乎就是我们家的那一张照片，只不过这里面那位女士是坐着的。”

瑟兰督伊将一个人指给他看：“看到他了吗？这就是埃西铎，当时他也不过是一个年轻人。”

阿拉贡有点结巴了：“埃西铎？”

“是的，索伦追捕的对象，据说逃到封锁线意外的首领埃西铎。但是他已经牺牲了。而你，阿拉贡，爱隆·泰尔康泰的儿子，就是下一个领袖，  
我们的希望。”

 

阿拉贡摔门而出的时候，莱戈拉斯追着他一起出来，见他一直不说话，就拉住他苦笑道：“抱歉，我父亲太过激进了，他……他经历了太多残酷  
的事情，朋友们一个个离开，尤其最近关于埃西铎的消息让他有点绝望了。他没有别的意思，只是……”

阿拉贡截住了他的话：“莱戈拉斯，如果我是个小孩子，这种天选之子的话大概能叫我激动，可我已经不是了。我选择反对索伦，是因为我对他  
的做法感到不满，对他所造成的世界感到愤怒。莱戈拉斯，我选择跟你学习，不是为了做你们的什么领袖，去给高高奉在台子上让人瞻仰。我  
只想做一点自己力所能及的事情。”

他深吸一口气，贪婪地感受那冰雪与森林的气息，然后对莱戈拉斯说：“莱戈拉斯，如果你接近我只是为了这个——别跟我说什么巧合——那么  
也请你至少这几天不要再来找我了。”

他说完，丢下莱戈拉斯，一个人离开了。

 

莱戈拉斯目送阿拉贡离开，没有再去追赶。他转身回到了瑟兰督伊的房子。

瑟兰督伊把眼镜搁在桌子上，压住那张照片，他自己躺在桌边的椅子里，用手指捏着鼻梁。

莱戈拉斯也在桌子旁坐下来：“父亲，你不应当这样早告诉他这些的！”

瑟兰督伊没有放下鼻梁上的手指，不过还是睁开眼睛，冷笑着看着莱戈拉斯：“那你为什么不告诉他这间房子里安放了监听？”

莱戈拉斯沉默了。他挣扎了一下：“我以为您不会……”

瑟兰督伊冷笑着坐直了身体：“莱戈拉斯，难道你以为我不知道我在做什么？埃西铎已经不在了，而我们需要一个强大的领袖！而这个人，只能  
是阿拉贡·泰尔康泰，他是幸存者，是最后的希望！”他把眼镜拿在手中烦躁地转动。

莱戈拉斯摇了摇头：“我不明白，父亲，他只是一个年轻人，他从未体会过战争，如果我们不曾找到他，他就是一个普通人。”

“莱戈拉斯，他是谁并不重要，重要的是关于他的传说和所谓的预言。就算我们都知道这不过是一派胡言，可其他人，封锁线以外的人民们，他  
们相信！这就是我们需要的。”

瑟兰督伊站起身来，重新把眼镜丢在一旁，用手撑住桌子，前倾过去看着莱戈拉斯：“更何况，莱戈拉斯，是他找到了你了。他已经对这一边虚  
假的世界产生了怀疑，他终将走向我们！”

瑟兰督伊的身影笼罩住莱戈拉斯，年轻人不由自主地握住了椅子的扶手：“我已经在教给他……”

“不够。不够莱戈拉斯！你必须多做点什么！”他几乎怒吼起来，莱戈拉斯面对父亲的指责几乎要退缩。

“父亲……”莱戈拉斯感觉有什么沉重的东西在他的腹腔中，并且向下坠去，他想要开口，但他的父亲一个急转身，用目光打断了他。

“他不只是你的学生，他还是我们的领袖。而你，莱戈拉斯，”他的眼睛第一次变得哀伤而温柔，“你已经被这个世界变得无力了……我的儿子，  
你们都需要一个机会，一个让你们几乎走投无路的机会，一个迫使你们强大起来的机会……”

瑟兰督伊按住他的手，一字一句地低沉地命令他：“就是今晚，莱戈拉斯，不要出声，但是睁开你的眼睛。你会看着，看着你的父亲是怎么叫他  
们给蒸发的，跟你母亲一样。”

冰凉的恐惧顺着莱戈拉斯的手指爬上来。他动弹不得，只能看着父亲，看着他狂热发亮的眼睛。

 

 

莱戈拉斯满脸是血地从窗户撞进来的时候，阿拉贡正在角落里写东西。他听到一点声音，或者他以为自己听到了什么——那声音那么小——心  
虚地朝窗户那边看了一眼。阿拉贡震惊地看到那个金发的alpha艰难地把自己从窗户外扯进来，随后，手脚像煮烂的面条一样，整个人瘫软下  
来。阿拉贡一个健步冲过去接住他。莱戈拉斯软绵绵地挂在阿拉贡肩膀上，他的肌肉因为过度劳累不停战栗，牙齿咯咯发抖。阿拉贡觉得自己  
也要发抖了，他想不到什么样的遭遇能让这个骄傲的alpha这样狼狈和绝望。然而他没有发抖，他用手托住莱戈拉斯的后脑：“莱戈拉斯，莱戈  
拉斯！”他低声冲他吼道，“看着我！怎么回事！”莱戈拉斯的脑袋仰在阿拉贡的手心里，阿拉贡不知所措地支棱着拇指，不敢落在莱戈拉斯的脸  
上——他的脸上看起来满是伤痕，血液沾在嘴角上。阿拉贡的拇指颤抖着，不知道该做些什么。

他的心紧缩起来，但他必须知道发生了什么。他狠狠心用力捧住莱戈拉斯的脸，叫他看着自己：“振作，莱戈拉斯！到底发生了什么！”

Alpha蓝色的眼睛已经快要失去焦距了，他的脖颈几乎支撑不住自己头颅的重量，他从牙缝里挤出几句话来：“秘密警察抓走了我父亲，我……  
逃走……洒水车……”他艰难地喘息，嘴里全是血，“冲掉了血迹，他们找不到这里。”

莱戈拉斯破碎的描述都混合着血腥的气息，讲述着这个夜晚发生的一个关于暴露和逃亡的故事。

他终于失去了力气，整个人痉挛起来，向前栽倒在阿拉贡的肩上。阿拉贡紧紧抱住他，任由他的血液沾在自己身上，他灼热的呼吸打在自己的  
脖颈。

“I got you.”阿拉贡抚摸着他的头发，手终于止不住战栗起来，他的声音最初颤抖，而后越发坚毅起来，“I got you.”现在他什么也做不了，只有  
抱紧他，一遍又一遍在他的耳边重复着：“I got you.”

我接住你了，莱戈拉斯。

 

 

1*“所有动物一律平等，但有些动物比其他动物更平等。”——乔治·奥威尔《动物庄园》


	5. 觉醒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿拉贡想起父亲塞给他的药，想起母亲泪水涟涟，用力亲吻他：“埃斯泰尔，我的希望……”在他的梦中，松林在大火中燃烧起来，他几乎听到针叶在炙烤中爆开时劈啪作响的声音，皮肤上感受到热浪席卷的灼热，烟火的气息叫他产生了近乎窒息的绝望。  
> 他喘着粗气，挣扎着惊醒过来，在黑暗中睁大了眼睛。他闻到空气里浓重的alpha的气息。

即使在睡梦中，阿拉贡也嗅到血腥的味道，仿佛莱戈拉斯仍然在他的房间里，身上带着无法洗净的血迹。

然而事实上，莱戈拉斯在几天前就已经离开了，就在他闯入阿拉贡卧室的当天晚上。他甚至没有休息一下。阿拉贡只有一张乱糟糟的床，他匆忙为莱戈拉斯把床铺收拾了一下，将已经昏厥过去的alpha匆匆清洗一下放在上面。作为一个alpha，莱戈拉斯的体型有些过分纤瘦了，阿拉贡就可以把他抱起来。阿拉贡在旁边的地上躺下来，觉得大脑昏昏沉沉。在他半梦半醒的时候，他听到床上窸窸窣窣的声音，随后，莱戈拉斯的气息向他靠近了，仿佛寒风裹挟着冰雪与松针，向他扑来。他躺在地上一动不动，然而这种僵硬似乎又并不是因为alpha对beta天然的压迫。莱戈拉斯在他手心里塞了一张纸条——阿拉贡悄悄用手指捻动了一下，发觉纸张的质地与他的日记本一样，大概是莱戈拉斯刚才从日记上撕下一页纸，匆匆写就。莱戈拉斯用纤长的手指将纸条塞进他的掌心，又俯身在他的耳边，因为受伤而声音虚浮，像是在吹气：“我先走了，我的信息素是注册过的，alpha警报一时半会不会响。会有同志接应我去封锁线外面，你别担心。”他微微喘气，停了一会才说：“你万事当心。”  
阿拉贡的手指不听使唤地握住莱戈拉斯的指尖不肯松开，他睁开眼睛，看着脸上带着淤青的alpha。莱戈拉斯犹豫了一下，在他的额头上落下一个吻。他不再说话，但阿拉贡读懂了他的意思：如果你愿意，来封锁线另一边找我，找我们。

阿拉贡松开了手，莱戈拉斯不再停留，从他提到过的厨房那一条路逃走了。

 

而现在，在莱戈拉斯曾经躺过的床上，阿拉贡陷在痛苦的梦境中。

他想起父亲塞给他的药，想起母亲泪水涟涟，用力亲吻他：“埃斯泰尔，我的希望……”在他的梦中，松林在大火中燃烧起来，他几乎听到针叶在炙烤中爆开时劈啪作响的声音，皮肤上感受到热浪席卷  
的灼热，烟火的气息叫他产生了近乎窒息的绝望。

他喘着粗气，挣扎着惊醒过来，在黑暗中睁大了眼睛。他闻到空气里浓重的alpha的气息。烟斗和草原，以及明亮的高高升腾起来的火焰。他听到了警报的声音。该死的alpha信息素检测设备！

他没有时间惊疑和犹豫，直奔厨房。莱戈拉斯指给他这条路，并且在几天前的夜晚自此逃离，现在他要沿着莱戈拉斯走过的路，去寻找他。

阿拉贡从厨房的窗户往下跳，大脑飞快地转动。

抽屉里父亲留下的药方，被莱戈拉斯拿在手中的药瓶，瑟兰督伊家里的瓶瓶罐罐，他自己对气味的敏感。这些碎片串成一条火红的线，将他指向最后的出路：他是alpha，是封锁线外所有人等待的领  
袖。

他直接下到二楼。莱戈拉斯已经劈开了窗户上的隔板，他从破口钻了进去。

然而这没法解释他靠近莱戈拉斯的欲望。

他贴着二楼空荡荡的走廊。这里的检测器已经全部报废了，不用猜，是莱戈拉斯的手笔。年轻的领袖在逃亡中咧嘴笑起来。随后，他按照莱戈拉斯留给他的纸条上的指示，从另一个窗户跳出去。

莱戈拉斯莱戈拉斯莱戈拉斯，这个名字充满了他最近的生活，叫他原本平静的日子完全改变了。

他一面喘气一面想，或许这就是所谓的战胜了本能的爱情。

 

莱戈拉斯躺在帐篷里。他四肢酸软，完全不想动弹。他的伤口已经被营地的同志处理过了，明天早上，太阳升起的时候，他们就会护送他到封锁线的另一边去，去他们自己的国度。

他不敢闭上眼睛。他尝试让睡眠给自己带来安慰，然而一旦闭上眼睛，他就仿佛回到了低矮的房间里，只是着瑟兰督伊的眼睛。瑟兰督伊在昏暗的灯光下抵住他的额头，低声说“再会，莱戈拉斯”，而  
他们彼此心知肚明这是永别。他似乎又被瑟兰督伊塞到柜子里，透过缝隙看着自己的父亲，看着他眼睛里的光熄灭下去。莱戈拉斯目睹他遭到毒打之后被扔在地上，断断续续地艰难呼吸，胸口的起伏  
逐渐微弱，看到他面颊显露出濒死的灰白，而他的浅色眼睛，仍然执拗地望向莱戈拉斯藏身的方向。那些秘密警察守在他旁边，愉快地讨论这个犯人的下场，而“这个犯人”的儿子，莱戈拉斯·默克伍  
德，只能咬住自己的手腕，让眼泪流淌下来。他未曾想过这样的场面。他的母亲去世时，他已经被父亲送走，而现在他忽然想，或许他的父亲就曾经被迫看着挚爱遭受这样的痛苦。而如今，这一切几  
乎重演了。莱戈拉斯透过泪水看着父亲灰败的脸庞。他的角度看不到莱戈拉斯，然而那失去血色的嘴唇颤抖着，莱戈拉斯读出了他的话：抱歉，我的儿子。

彼时的莱戈拉斯并没有完全理解这句话，他沉浸在目睹惨剧的痛苦与仇恨之中。但紧接着，有一个秘密警察说话了：“他的儿子莱戈拉斯不在这儿？”莱戈拉斯的心脏几乎停止跳动了，他的眼睛紧张地  
寻找说话的人。

在莱戈拉斯看不到的方向有人回答：“我们搜过了，他不在。”

第一个人咂咂嘴：“那咱们还得把他找出来。”

有人问他：“我记得他是调查处的？”

第一个人嗤笑的一声：“他被举报了。看着人模狗样，其实跟他老子是一伙的。”

莱戈拉斯的血液彻底在血管中冻结了。关于他的举报信都会被埃莱丹拦下来，如果有一封信可以传达到上面，那么这个人必须有一些隐秘的直接通向上层的手段……他不敢置信地去看瑟兰督伊。

然而他的父亲再也不会回答他了。他刻薄的嘴唇微微张开，仿佛下一秒就要说出嘲讽的话来，然而眼睛没有了神采，空洞地向着柜子的方向。他再不会对莱戈拉斯说话了，不管安抚的，激励的，甚至  
责备的。

莱戈拉斯终于明白瑟兰督伊所说的“机会”，那个叫他走投无路的机会，迫使他强大的机会。

他也明白瑟兰督伊在生命最后耗尽力气的道歉是因为什么了。

他的父亲对他的处事节奏感到不满，认为他已经被索伦荼毒，变得不思进取濒临“堕落”。而为了逼他脱离现在的境地，瑟兰督伊不惜牺牲自己的生命以“拯救”自己的儿子。他甚至认为自己的死亡不足  
够，因此选择无情地举报莱戈拉斯，让他再也无法在封锁线这边停留下去。

遭到背叛的震惊席卷了莱戈拉斯的身体，他几乎看不清眼前的东西，冰冷的血液快要沸腾起来。

这时候，他听见一个秘密警察疑惑和急躁的声音：“你们有没有闻到alpha的气味？”

 

莱戈拉斯猛地睁开眼睛，他面无表情的盯着无尽的黑暗。

远处传来微弱的鸡鸣。

他知道，新的太阳即将升起。

 

在靠近封锁线的地方，阿拉贡被认出来了。这样说并不恰当，因为并没有人知道他的样子，或者他信息素的味道。

临近封锁线的地方，或者布满索伦的士兵，或者是荒无人烟的砂石戈壁。阿拉贡按照莱戈拉斯交给他的纸条，找到了他的同志们的营地。他一露面，立刻有一位老妇人迎上来：“您一定就是阿拉贡·泰  
尔康泰！默克伍德将军向我们描述了您的样貌。”年迈的omega慈爱地望着阿拉贡：“请跟我来，我们都在期望您的到来。”

阿拉贡跟她向里走，他忍不住问：“莱戈拉斯来过？他怎样说我？”

“默克伍德将军昨天清晨刚刚离开，往封锁线另一边，我们自由的国度去了。”她回过头，确定阿拉贡跟在后面：“这里地形不太好走，请您跟紧我。”她这样说着，以几乎不符合年龄的敏捷绕开大  
石：“他向我们说的很多关于您的事，关于您的勇敢和谨慎。还有您的外貌，”老妇人微笑起来，“您比他所说的更加伟岸和英俊。”

阿拉贡有些脸红了。

他到来的消息已经传开了，越来越多的人聚集在路旁。他们这样热烈地看着他，仿佛他是救世主一样。一个年轻人朝他的脚下扔了一个新编的小小的花环：“埃斯泰尔！您将希望带给我们！”紧接着又  
有更多花环扔在他的脚边，铺在道路上。

他有些奇怪地望向引路的老妇人，她解释道：“他们在向您表示尊敬和欢迎。”

阿拉贡于是笑着向人群挥挥手。人群中发出压低的惊呼声。

阿拉贡一路向前，正午的阳光照在石地上，叫他觉得眼前白得发亮，这一切都仿佛并不真实。他想起了什么，问道：“我们的自由之地，有她的名字吗？”

老妇人有些惊讶：“默克伍德将军没有告诉您吗？”她有自言自语：“天哪，封锁线里面到底是什么样子啊。”

她摇摇头，又抬头看着阿拉贡，用几乎虔诚的声音回答他：“我们自由的国度，她的名字是维林诺。”

“维林诺……”

阿拉贡低声重复着这个动听的名字。

他继续前行，身后是一路的花环，颜色鲜艳，在阳光的炙烤下，花瓣微微卷曲起来。


	6. 维林诺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们终于抵达了维林诺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后有一点老一辈的故事

<阿拉贡给莱戈拉斯的信>

 

【亲爱的莱戈拉斯：  
我不知道你能不能看到这封信。格雷斯夫人把你在维林诺的地址告诉了我，让我把信塞到邮箱里，可我总觉得心里没底。其实这是我第一次寄信——好笑吧？格雷斯夫人说我写什么都可以，我总算松了口气，好像压在头顶的一块石头终于挪开了。总有一天，不会有人查看我们写的东西了。这大概就是你告诉我的自由的感觉。我简直不敢相信。你会回信吗莱戈拉斯？  
你的、不知道写什么落款的  
阿拉贡  
第四纪元23年9月7日】

【莱戈拉斯：  
我们今天启程了，向维林诺，向自由！莱戈拉斯，我不知道该说些什么，我的手几乎在发抖了，我……我从未想到会有这样一天。这封信或许有些仓促，请原谅我的激动。  
阿拉贡  
23.9.8】

【莱戈拉斯，路上一直有人给我扔花环。他们说这是人们表示尊敬和祝福的方式。你呢？我遇到的人几乎都认得你，我走到哪里都能听到关于你的消息。别误会莱戈拉斯，我可绝不是嫉妒，你不知道我在听到的时候感到多自豪快乐！好吧，还有点自豪。这说起来很奇怪对吧？我也不知道我这算是怎么回事，大概是那种，我最亲近的友人，是人们口中的英雄！人们赞扬你的时候我甚至感到与有荣焉。】

【莱戈拉斯，你为什么从来不给我回信呢？】

【很抱歉这么久没有回信，莱戈拉斯！我承认我有点赌气，想试试你会不会给我回信。或许你根本没有收到我的信。我才忽然想起来，你比我离开只早了一点时间，或许你也还在路上？我还考虑了地址问题，是不是你的回信都送到了我已经离开的地方？但格雷斯夫人说，我写的地址是特定的行军路线，邮递员会沿线传送的。那么，不管怎么说，请在看到之后回信。请原谅我这么小孩子气，格雷斯夫人说或许因为我伪装成beta太久，所以我现在信息素有点失调，可能容易暴躁。】

【我们今天经历了战斗。  
我杀死了两个敌人。都是枪。天呐。打烂了他的半边脸。血，还有白色的。我想吐。  
我恐怕自己不是你们等待的那个所谓的领袖什么的。你明白我的意思吗莱戈拉斯？我是说，在我用枪瞄准他的脑袋，他看着我的时候，我宁愿同他讲和也不想杀死他！  
可是还是开枪了。妈的。兴奋发抖。  
我他妈的一定是一个废物。我他妈不适合干这个！  
天啊我不知道我该说什么莱戈拉斯，因为，真的，在开枪的那一下，我冷静到听不到心跳。我……  
我不明白  
这他妈大概又是alpha信息素】

【我是个笨蛋莱戈拉斯！我忘了你一个人在路上，我们遇到了这样多的敌人，你呢？你还好吗莱戈拉斯？请在看到之后回信！】

【莱戈拉斯，我快要绝望了。我们失去了这样多的伙伴。格雷斯夫人也牺牲了。还有另外两个omega同志。莱戈拉斯，我甚至不知道你还能不能看到我的信。看着同伴的尸体，我有时候会怀疑我们做的这些是不是有意义的。我们的同志们不会平白牺牲。为了所有人。】

【莱戈拉斯，既然你暂时看不到我的信，那么或许我可以告诉你了。

 

我爱你。】

 

 

带队的人不敢选择大路，只能在山岭中穿梭。即便如此，在向维林诺进发的路上他们遭遇了不少敌军，折损了许多朋友。然而所有人都不曾退缩。终于，他们在半个月后一个秋季的傍晚到达了维林诺，这自由的土地，战斗者的大本营。

这是一座白色的石头的城市，郁郁葱葱的不知名的树木将城门的街道都遮蔽了。队伍的向导回家吃晚饭了，而其他士兵需要去他们所属的营地报道。阿拉贡谢绝了他们陪同自己一道前往的邀请——他  
想要自己在这座城市中转一转，看看这一路上听闻的蒙福之地，自由的维林诺。

阿拉贡骑着马沿着盘旋的道路向上。正是傍晚，火红的夕阳已经半边坠落在地平线下，只在天边映照着金红的光芒；一路上行，他渐渐看得更加清楚。阿拉贡松开缰绳，由着马慢慢向上走，他得以看  
着那红日缓缓沉下去。当他抵达最高处的内城时，天空已经全部被灰蒙蒙的夜色笼罩了，街道两旁人家透出一点点橘黄色的灯光，在这白色的城市中，仿佛雪丛中的一点火。他忽然间几乎热泪盈眶。

一群穿着短裤光着脚的小孩子从街道拐弯的跑过来，嘴里嚷着什么。阿拉贡勒住马，在街角下马，以免他们撞上来。这群孩子似乎根本不在乎这个穿着军装的脏兮兮的男人，他们快乐地嚷嚷着跑远  
了。阿拉贡忍不住露出一个微笑来。

他忽然感觉衣袖被扯了一下。阿拉贡低下头，发现那是一个很漂亮的小孩子。他棕色的卷发贴在额头上，而眼睛很大，使他看起来比刚才的那群孩子还要小一些。然而他皱着眉，看起来很严肃。阿拉  
贡向他笑了，同时也感到有些慌乱，因为他从来没机会跟小孩子相处。而这个孩子先说话了。

“你是埃斯泰尔吗？”他带着幼稚的警惕望着阿拉贡。“你就是我们的希望？”他的眉头皱得更紧了，好像很怀疑的样子。

阿拉贡已经被无数人这样询问了。在莱戈拉斯的家，在边界的营地，在路上。他虽然对此也仍然存在疑惑——任谁也难以相信这样的事发生在自己身上，但所有人都这样告诉他，他也逐渐相信了。何  
况，莱戈拉斯找到了他，教导了他。阿拉贡必定是那个他们寻找的人，是埃斯泰尔，是希望。而现在，面对这个孩子，他忽然犹豫起来，有些不知所措。这个孩子，他看起来仿佛是来自上天的启示，  
质问他：你真的是希望吗？阿拉贡几乎生出了一种战栗。

不过紧接着，那个看起来很像是个大人的孩子忍不住咬了咬自己的手指，一面小心翼翼地抬起眼睛偷偷瞧阿拉贡。他早慧与神圣的形象一下子破裂了。好像从真空的罩子里解脱出来，阿拉贡舒了一口  
气，禁不住为自己刚才的想法笑起来。

这时候，他听到有人从他身后走近，温和又不容置疑地告诉这个孩子：“是的，佛罗多，他就是埃斯泰尔，是希望，是我们的领袖。”

这个声音叫他从后背上浮起一阵战栗，仿佛有一块冰，凉气冲上他的鼻腔，叫他整个人清醒过来，然后化成水积在他眼眶里，并且重新堵住了他的鼻子。

他笨拙地转过身。

是莱戈拉斯。他穿着褐绿色的制服，手上戴着手套，好像刚结束训练。

那个孩子看到莱戈拉斯就向他扑过去。莱戈拉斯蹲下身，让他能抱住他的脖子。

佛罗多在莱戈拉斯的脸颊上亲了一口，随后窝在莱戈拉斯怀里，倚着他的“靠山”回过头来，吮吸这手指警惕地望着阿拉贡：“莱戈拉斯，我才不相信这个……这个小希望，但我相信你。你说是他就是，  
莱戈拉斯。”

“好的，好的。”莱戈拉斯忍俊不禁，任由佛罗多抱着他的肩膀念叨他们孩子们的故事，抬头看了看阿拉贡，无奈地笑了。

等佛罗多满意地离开莱戈拉斯的手臂，向他们挥手告别，他们目送这个孩子离开。莱戈拉斯站起来活动活动快要麻掉的腿，拍拍阿拉贡的肩膀。阿拉贡耸了耸肩：“我猜这就是我们的自由。”他的头高  
高地扬起来，莱戈拉斯像是一位骄傲的老师，惊喜地看了他一会，阿拉贡不由得更摆出一副更加夸张和得意的架势，莱戈拉斯愣了一下，肆无忌惮地大笑起来。他笑得弯下腰，一只手挂在阿拉贡的脖  
子上。

阿拉贡第一次这样近地闻到莱戈拉斯毫无掩饰的作为alpha的气息。其实他的味道闻起来同过去他认识的omega的莱戈拉斯没有本质区别，甚至并没有太强的侵略性——他虽然确实斗志昂扬，却并不  
是想跟莱戈拉斯打一架。

阿拉贡拍拍他的背：“悠着点儿，兄弟。”

过了一会，莱戈拉斯才勉强直起腰。他擦了擦眼角笑出来的泪，搭在阿拉贡脖子上的手臂也没有收回来，一勾阿拉贡的脖子：“来。”

“说真的，没有人想到你这么快就能到。不过既然你来了，那正好，我们正在讨论接下来的战役，你也应当来听听。”

阿拉贡想要拒绝。他忽然感到自己仿佛还没有做好准备，迎接战斗，迎接自己领袖的身份。

然而莱戈拉斯看懂了他的意思。这位良师益友笑起来：“别担心，我的朋友。相信你自己的学习能力。大家都很爱戴你，你参加这样的会议是理所当然。”

 

在会议大厅里，阿拉贡受到了所有人的欢迎。他发现这里除了alpha，还有几位beta和omega，而且他们既不刻意掩饰自己的气息，也并不招摇，这使得会议大厅的气氛有一种微妙的融洽和温馨。不  
过这过程很短暂——大家的注意力都集中在几天后的战役上。他和莱戈拉斯站在长桌的一头，仔细观察地图。他注意到长桌另一头是一个白胡子老头，还有一个端庄的老妇人，他们显然是这里的领导  
者，也就是人们口中的萨鲁曼和凯兰崔尔。

这一场仗并不难，他们熟悉地形，而且甚至在人数上也并不处于劣势。讨论很快结束了，但萨鲁曼叫住了莱戈拉斯：“莱戈拉斯，你记得我们昨天说的那个犯人吗？”

阿拉贡注意到莱戈拉斯的脸色有点发白了。但他只是慢慢地摘下手套，问：“是有什么要紧的情报吗？”

凯兰崔尔摇了摇头，并说：“没有。这才是关键。他什么都不肯说。”

莱戈拉斯的手指有些发抖。他把手套扔在长桌上：“那么——？”

凯兰崔尔犹豫了一下：“莱戈拉斯，我们很抱歉……”

萨鲁曼打断了她：“莱戈拉斯，我们需要你的帮助。其他审讯人员已经无能为力了，我们的希望都寄托在你的身上。”

“既然那些专家都无计可施，那么我……”

“莱戈拉斯！”萨鲁曼高声打断了他，一步步向他逼近，阿拉贡甚至能感到他作为alpha的本能在血管中跳动咆哮：“我们都清楚，瑟兰督伊是一流的审讯专家，至于其他那些人，”他冷嗤一声，“不过是  
拙劣模仿的废物罢了。”

瑟兰督伊的名字让阿拉贡迟疑了一会，随后他忽然明白莱戈拉斯为什么发抖了。

莱戈拉斯不由自主地后退了一步。大厅陷入了沉默。阿拉贡忍不住向他靠近了一些。

最终，莱戈拉斯向萨鲁曼鞠了一躬：“为了维林诺。为了我们的事业。”

 

 

【一点背景】

 

“最后同盟”大战中，“维林诺”一方失败，索伦取得绝大部分地区的统治权，宣布恢复他先祖的荣耀，建立一个所有人平等的世界“巴拉多”，第四纪元开始。

莱戈拉斯诞生于第三纪元的最后一年，是旧世界的最后一批婴儿，也是战后的第一批孩子。用瑟兰督伊的话说，他的身上必然残留着老一代战士的鲜血的味道，然而这个畸变的世界抚育了他，使他的  
坚强不可避免地收到蚕食和侵蚀。

在索伦的统治确立之后，维林诺仍然继续着他们的底下斗争，其中重要的领袖人物包括凯兰崔尔、爱隆、瑟兰督伊。在战争开始前，凯兰崔尔夫人是两名年轻人的导师，这两名年轻人在校期间是挚  
友，这同时也不妨碍他们针锋相对。拍照技术在当时还是一种昂贵的技术，因此他们仅有的两张合影都是在毕业典礼上。他们也在毕业后就填写了入伍志愿。

这三位都在战争中幸存了下来，并在此后的秘密战斗中成为了中流砥柱。在叛徒出卖后，瑟兰督伊一家不得不被迫转移，而瑟兰督伊的妻子在逃亡中被流弹击伤，因为物资极度匮乏，瑟兰督伊知晓，  
即便逃脱，他也必然无法挽救她的生命，于是只能在她的请求下将她安乐死。

这件事发生在第四纪元3年夏季的某个雨夜，当时默克伍德一家人在仓皇中逃入他们隔壁的农庄多尔戈多。因为瑟兰督伊的犹豫，在他忍痛杀死挚爱的妻子后，追兵已经很靠近房子了，瑟兰督伊只能  
将年幼的莱戈拉斯藏在房间的壁橱里，自己跳窗离开，打走农庄里的一匹马，用窗台上的血脚印和泥泞的马蹄印血引开追兵。完成这一切后，他回到妻子去世的房间窗外，目睹了那些训练有素的索伦  
士兵将妻子“人间蒸发”的全过程。

从此之后，瑟兰督伊变成了失去刀鞘的刀，他的刻薄使人无法忍受，即使他的同志们也难以与他平和地相处。瑟兰督伊遭遇的背叛只是一个开始，他们的秘密据点在此后逐一暴露，“维林诺”遭到重  
创，凯兰崔尔、萨鲁曼等众多元老只得选择转移阵地，到索伦尚未控制的远东地区建立真实存在的自由地区维林诺，开展稳定的反抗。而以爱隆和瑟兰督伊为首的年轻一派选择留下，以掌握敌人的状  
况。不过爱隆将自己的两个儿子和一个女儿也送到了维林诺，而瑟兰督伊不允许莱戈拉斯离开他。同年，阿拉贡出生，他就是所有自由之人的“希望”这一说法也在维林诺的民众中传播开来。

这种情况一直持续到第四纪元6年。

第四纪元6年是大变革的一年，索伦认为在这一年后，他的统治“巴拉多”才算是真正的稳固。在这一年，索伦建立了封锁线，以抵抗来自外界的战争，保护他的人民；而他宣布，内部的毒瘤同样也被  
根除，秘密的防抗组织被连根捣毁。

正是在这一年，瑟兰督伊终于被捕，然而宽容的索伦没有给他判处残忍的刑罚，而是让他在监视下生活，看着这个美丽新世界的逐渐形成。而他的儿子莱戈拉斯，从小就不在父亲的身边长大，而是接  
受来自叔叔爱隆和其他隐藏的维林诺成员的教育，因此并未受到波及。同样是这一年，爱隆在回家的路上遇袭，第二天他的尸体被发现在小巷中。他的妻子带着阿拉贡离开了所有人的视线。然而命运  
没有放过他们，她在一个夜晚醉酒后离家，三天后人们在河流下游找到了她。阿拉贡于是成为了孤儿，在巴拉多的教育机构长大。

莱戈拉斯在暗中受到来自维林诺的教育，并在成年后自然而然地成为了新一代的中坚力量，巴拉多的情报信息多由他负责。而阿拉贡成为了一个普通的巴拉多民众，并且获得了工作，成为了一名优秀  
的工作人员。实际上，他们或许会就这样生活下去，维林诺与巴拉多保持着微妙的平衡，所有人消磨着时间和生命。

他们本应这样安然地走到生命既定的终点。

直到命运叫莱戈拉斯发现了阿拉贡。维林诺找回了他们的“希望”。


	7. 因为你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凤凰灰-第一辆车

莱戈拉斯没有耗费太多的时间。他从审讯室走出来的时候，连头发都没有乱。阿拉贡发现到他没有重新戴上了手套。而阿拉贡根本没注意他什么时候从萨鲁曼身后的桌子上抽走了手套。  
“我回去写报告了。”他说完就离开了。阿拉贡有很多事想要问他，想跟过去，但萨鲁曼拦住了他：“您对战事安排有什么看法吗？”他现在就像一个严格的检验学生的老师。  
阿拉贡不得不停下来。他指出了会议中他看出的几处疏漏，萨鲁曼将信将疑地点点头。  
“还有，请允许我参加战斗。我希望能和我的同志们靠的更近些。”出乎意料地，萨鲁曼答应了他，不过他不需要冲在最前线。作为维林诺的首领，他的安全必须得到保证。

 

他们在城外扎营。  
阿拉贡的肩膀被流弹擦到了，流出了血。他拒绝了同伴搀扶他回去的提议。他感到奇妙的亢奋，仿佛他长年被压抑的作为alpha的本能，透过他划开的皮肤叫嚣着，就要破土而出。  
他在靠近帐篷的时候听到了小竖琴的声音——为了庆祝这一次小小的胜利，士兵们正在举办小型宴会。阿拉贡忍不住笑了。他还在封锁线另一头的时候就听莱戈拉斯讲述了这个传统。“维林诺从不吝惜欢声笑语。”他年轻的老师这样骄傲地告诉他。  
在他掀开帘子的时候，正好有人急匆匆出来，隔着帘子一头撞在阿拉贡受伤的肩上。这是阿拉贡几乎因为疼痛叫出来。该死的，他疼得脑袋发昏。帘子拍在阿拉贡脸上，他好战的心情几乎立刻被点燃了，而那个罪魁祸首只是毫无诚意地嘟囔着“抱歉”，就要从他身边滑过去。阿拉贡立刻用活动自如的左手准确地隔着帘子拎住了那个人，半是认真半是开玩笑地对他说：“朋友，如果你以为自己撞到了别人的伤口之后，可以就这么若无其事地走开，那你就大错特错了。我说咱们少不了得——”他一边说，一边咬牙切齿地抬起受伤的右手，掀开碍事的帘子——  
莱戈拉斯乱糟糟的金色头发露了出来。维林诺的先锋官不耐烦地伸手把刚才糊在脸上的头发捋开，才叫阿拉贡看清了他蓝色的眼睛。  
两个人都愣住了。  
“阿拉贡？”莱戈拉斯先反应过来，他皱着的眉毛一下子展开了，并且弯起来，露出一个笑容：“我正要去找你！”他转头向帐篷里面高喊：“不用担心了朋友们，他回来了！”  
因为疼痛失血和愤怒之后的惊讶，阿拉贡还有点发懵，所以莱戈拉斯从帐篷里钻出来，站在他对面。现在他又皱起眉来：“你刚才说伤口？”他摇摇头：“这可不太妙。恐怕现在这个只能交给我来处理了。”

 

阿拉贡坐在莱戈拉斯的帐篷里，上衣被剪开了。莱戈拉斯翻出一个箱子，给他处理伤口。他很熟练。阿拉贡亲身体会到了被逼供的恐惧，在莱戈拉斯的逼问下，他已经交代了受伤的全过程，并且再三向莱戈拉斯保证，他已经杀掉了那个敌人。  
“嘶——我以为我们会有医务人员呢。”阿拉贡有点为难地看着莱戈拉斯的简易药箱。莱戈拉斯正在缝线，没有麻药，阿拉贡觉得自己这点伤口根本用不着缝合。他得转移一下注意力。  
莱戈拉斯狡黠地笑了：“我们是有的，但他今天不太方便。”  
“？”  
莱戈拉斯言简意赅地解释：“他是omega，而他的男朋友今天也在。”  
阿拉贡先是愣了一会。在封锁线内，这一类事情是被严格禁止了。但他很快明白了莱戈拉斯的意思。他的脸红了。这把莱戈拉斯逗笑了。他暂时停下了手：“阿拉贡，你这是害羞了？这是天经地义的事，用不着不好意思，你又不是娇滴滴的omega。”  
阿拉贡的脸更红了。他甩甩头，试图让自己冷静一点。他在心里默默地念叨：“我是个alpha我是个alpha我是个alpha……”  
他忽然想到了什么：“等等，所以这位，这位医务人员，他平时是随军的？”  
“是啊。”  
“那，那……”他还是有点羞于启齿。莱戈拉斯却故意停下来，盯着他，等他说出来。  
阿拉贡只好硬着头皮说下去：“那么如果他遇到……遇到身体问题……还是说他会一直跟他男朋友一起？”  
莱戈拉斯严肃起来：“不可能每次都有这样的安排。战争是残酷的阿拉贡。”他缝好了线，开始把绷带一圈一圈缠上去，“如果正好遇到这样的时期，他可以挑选一位同志帮忙。”  
阿拉贡惊呆了：“怎么会……”  
莱戈拉斯专心地把绷带缠紧，阿拉贡被勒地倒吸一口凉气。莱戈拉斯检查了一下，才说：“这没什么。只是生理上的需要，是他的权利，而且是互相帮助。这种行为不会有什么影响的，所有人都理解。这只是同志的互相帮助。为了便利。为了更好地进行战斗。”  
新的知识冲击着阿拉贡的大脑。他感到有些羞愧。或许是他曾经的对于这种行为的了解太过狭隘和卑下了。这当然不一样。接受一位同志的帮助，和与爱人之间的表达爱意的方式。  
天啊，不管怎么说，他觉得自己的脑子越发昏乱了。而莱戈拉斯这时候也不再说话，他已经几乎完成了包扎。阿拉贡觉得自己的脑子快要炸开了，必须得有点声音，他非得说点什么不可。  
头昏脑涨的维林诺首领问了一个愚蠢的问题：“我可没看出来你会这个。是你父亲教你的吗？”  
莱戈拉斯没回答他。他的呼吸变得急促和沉重。  
冰冷的沉默让阿拉贡清醒了一点。他好像裂开成两半，一半昏昏沉沉，不知道该怎么办，而另一半清醒的自我已经漂浮在半空，冷眼看着犯傻的自己，而这一半因为出离，已经丧失了控制权。  
他几乎听天由命，等待着莱戈拉斯的怒火。然而他的良师益友最后还是冷静下来，同时沉默得可怕。莱戈拉斯弯着腰，在箱子里翻找了一回，没有找到剪开绷带的剪子，于是他叹口气，探身过来，在阿拉贡的肩头，试着用牙齿咬断绷带。  
阿拉贡这时候终于开始发抖了。他听到绷带断开的声音。他知道莱戈拉斯就要离开了。他感到了一种恐惧。仿佛他要变回那个冷冰冰的，同他只有一面之交的路人。他猛地伸出完好的左手，箍住了莱戈拉斯的脊背。莱戈拉斯费劲地仰起头，一面下巴碰到阿拉贡的伤口。阿拉贡在他的耳边，语无伦次地道歉：“抱歉莱戈拉斯，我并不想……天啊，我很抱歉……我……莱戈拉斯……莱戈拉斯……”  
莱戈拉斯再次想起那个逃亡的夜晚。在那个夜晚，他生活中伪装的平静也被击碎，他远远观察的火终于燃烧到他的面前来。他逃脱不掉，只有一小片灵魂的碎屑，被火舌裹挟着升上高空，观望着留在地上的自己，从残骸惊恐的眼睛里看到火焰的倒影。  
他重新战栗起来。

 

这细小的动作让阿拉贡惊慌。年轻的首领转过头，希望莱戈拉斯的眼睛能够给他不一样的回答。他的嘴唇从莱戈拉斯的耳边擦过去。莱戈拉斯猛地按住了他头。  
“不是你的错。不是。”莱戈拉斯的声音很低沉。他重复了一遍：“不是。”  
然而他否定的回答让阿拉贡更加不安了，他扭动了一下，想要同莱戈拉斯对视，然而先锋官死死抱住他，仿佛抓住最后一根稻草。他们几乎扭打在一起。  
Alpha的气息弥漫在帐篷里。  
莱戈拉斯仍然记得阿拉贡的伤口，然而阿拉贡长时间收到抑制的alpha信息素爆发出来，叫他忘记了伤痛，叫他只想把他的对手压倒。  
阿拉贡最终把莱戈拉斯摔在床板上，蹲据在他的上方，膝盖夹住莱戈拉斯的腰，横着左臂压住他的脖颈。莱戈拉斯则伸手掐住他右肩上的伤口：“阿拉贡，如果我真的是你的敌人，你的伤口不会叫你有机会反击。”  
他的话让阿拉贡清醒过来。他们的脸这么近，莱戈拉斯说话的时候还带着喘息，他呼出的气体打在阿拉贡的鼻尖上。  
阿拉贡有点尴尬，他歉疚地笑了笑，挪动了一下想要起身，但他战斗的欲望同时激发了其他的欲望。他的下体与莱戈拉斯蹭在一起。快感让他打了个哆嗦。他迅速抬头去看莱戈拉斯。他的良师益友，他的引导者，维林诺的先锋官，他的先锋官。  
莱戈拉斯的额头上冒出汗来。  
有人从帐篷外经过，拍了拍门：“莱戈拉斯？你的信息素我都闻到了，记得找同志帮你解决一下。”  
莱戈拉斯含含糊糊地“嗯”了一声。  
阿拉贡的心中仿佛有海浪在拍打。那个人很快走开了，阿拉贡迫不及待地开口，声音低哑，带一点颤：“莱戈拉斯，如果你不介意……”  
“不。”  
莱戈拉斯打断了他，把身子抬起一点。  
“阿拉贡，你给我的信，我全都看到了。我看到了，阿拉贡。”  
阿拉贡这下真的开始发抖了。他紧紧抓住莱戈拉斯的手腕，深吸了一口气。莱戈拉斯似乎也在发抖。他们这样对视了两秒，吻在了一起。  
火燃烧在雪原上，松针在灼烧中爆裂，“劈啪”，响在寂静的雪夜。刀子一样的风刮过去，把火焰撕开，灼热的气流在空气中跳动。

 

阿拉贡紧张得不知道看哪里，只能看着莱戈拉斯的眼睛。此刻就连莱戈拉斯的容颜也失去了意义，他眼前是莱戈拉斯，但他什么也看不到。他的手摸索下去找到那个入口，眼睛已经开始发红，匆匆拨弄几下，腰胯就急切地向前冲撞。  
莱戈拉斯疼得眼前发黑，眼角一下就湿了，他骂了一声“操”，背绷地直挺挺的，上身抬起来。最痛苦的不是肉体撕裂和胀开的疼痛，是alpha与生俱来的争斗本能。他只想给阿拉贡一拳，把这个alpha掀下去。但他又立刻咬紧牙关，双手攥紧了阿拉贡的袖子，又砸在床上。他对面的不是一个什么alpha，他身上的是阿拉贡，是他的领袖，他可以为之付出一切的人。  
阿拉贡有点慌，他看着莱戈拉斯脸上的血色一下全部褪去，一时不敢动弹，整个人从腰向下都僵住，只手忙脚乱地伸长脖子俯下头去，胡乱地亲吻莱戈拉斯的面颊。他的影子笼罩在莱戈拉斯身上。莱戈拉斯急急地吸气，才把冲上大脑的热血冷静下来。他从牙缝里嘶嘶地说：“阿拉贡·泰尔康泰……”他苍白的脸上终于有红色浮现出来。  
阿拉贡先前被他箍得同样疼得厉害，又被信息素激得只想横冲直撞一番，然而听见莱戈拉斯叫他，更不敢动一分一毫，想问他哪里疼，又觉得简直废话难以启齿。正急得满头大汗，他听见莱戈拉斯咬牙切齿的叱骂：“你他妈既然都做了，就这么一动不动？”

 

原本计划是第二天下午回程，因此他们有足够长的时间休息。  
阿拉贡睁开眼，已经是天光大亮。不能怪他起得太晚。昨晚他小心翼翼，分毫不敢轻举妄动，那谨慎程度简直像是莱戈拉斯教他拆除炸弹的时候。好像他一旦出错便会万劫不复。这样一番下来，末了快活不假，累也是真的累。  
他仍然有些忐忑：莱戈拉斯呢？即使莱戈拉斯昨天确实很快乐，那现在呢？在他清醒过来，他是否觉得那只是迷乱的错误，或者随便什么人都可以的相互帮助？阿拉贡沮丧了一会，但很快想，无论如何，我清楚在我心里他是不同的。只有莱戈拉斯。  
确信了这一点，他又重新轻松起来，并且突发奇想，想要这就看着莱戈拉斯的睡颜，直到他醒过来。这样，莱戈拉斯醒来看到的第一个画面就是阿拉贡了。  
他这样想着，满怀欣喜转过头去看莱戈拉斯，却发现莱戈拉斯睁着眼睛，正向他看。  
“莱戈拉斯，你怎么醒得这么早？！”  
莱戈拉斯耸耸肩：“没什么。从逃亡开始，我每天晚上做噩梦，总是睡不好。今天是我睡得最沉的了。”  
阿拉贡灵光一现，有些惭愧：“是不是因为太累了？”  
莱戈拉斯吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，好像他说出了什么没羞没臊的话。他有些苍白的脸再次红了，让阿拉贡想起他昨晚的样子。莱戈拉斯摇摇头：“不。我是说，确实很累，但逃亡比这要难得多。”他想了想，终于直视阿拉贡，坚定地告诉他：“阿拉贡，我能安安稳稳地睡到天亮，不是太累了。也不是因为胜利，甚至不是因为安全。阿拉贡。是因为你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 向旁友们道歉……为这篇的仓促和混乱


End file.
